The Immortal Daughter
by Chris Rudy
Summary: This is the story of Tatianna, the daughter of Silas and Amara, who has been on a 2000 year mission to bring her family back together. Will she succeed? Find out in this story. Rated M for occasional gore, some sexuality, and language
1. Chapter 1: Father and Daughter Meet

**The Immortal Daughter**

**This'll be set in Season 5 of Vampire Diaries and follow the life of my OC Tatianna, the daughter of Silas and Amara, as she tries to find her mother and father.**

**In this story, Tatianna is the first true Vampire, making her the oldest, the fastest, the strongest, and the fiercest of all of them. But before she became a vampire, she became the same type of immortal as her parents, yet wanted more power, so she confronted a group of witches and demanded for them to give her much more strength and speed. While she got her wish, the spell went awry and turned her into the Immortal Vampire she is.**

**Here is a bit about Tatianna's description. Her Face Claim is Sarah Jeffery from Descendants. In the modern era, she often wears a red leather jacket over a black shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and boots. While she can mess with people's minds like her dad, she can also combine it with her mind compulsion to use her own form of mind control and she's just as powerful with it as Silas.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Tatianna**

**Author's Note: Two of my first OCs will also be in this story**

* * *

-Tatianna-

I drive into Mystic Falls in my car. I park near a place called the Mystic Grill then walk inside. I order myself a coffee then hear two girls walk in. I look at them and stiffen as one looks like my mother, Amara. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but then I hear the sound of something breaking and wake up and see it was my mug of coffee I dropped.

"Damn it." I say then look at the girl who looks like my mother to see if it is her. When I find out I can look in her head, I sigh.

Another Doppelgänger and not the real thing...

I stand up and walk to the bathroom. Once inside, I close the door then scream in frustration and punch the mirror, breaking it. I soon hear the door opening.

"You okay?" A girl asks.

"I'm fine...Elena." I say.

I'd spent two millennia tracking the Doppelgänger lines my parents had started, hoping it'd somehow lead me to my parents.

"...How do you know my name?" She asks.

"I've tracked the Doppelgänger line you're part of for centuries." I say then look at my hand and see the cuts healing fast.

I hear the door close and look at her. "Are you a vampire?" Elena asks.

"I am, but there's more to me then that." I say. "I assume you know the legend of Silas and Amara?"

"Yeah." She says.

"What if I were to tell you he was unaware that they had a child together?" I ask. _"Answer with the truth."_ I compel.

"I'd be surprised, because there's no mention of a daughter." She says then see a look of realization on her face. "...You're their child."

I nod. "Yes. My name is Tatianna. I became immortal like them, but still wanted more power, so I forced a few witches to give me strength and speed like no other. While successful, the spell took a wrong turn and gave me a thirst for blood."

"...Then you're the one true Original Vampire." She says.

"I prefer to be called the Queen of the Vampires." I say.

She nods. "...I should get going. My best friend and I are going to college after breakfast."

"What college?" I ask.

"Whitmore." She says.

"I'm going there too." I say.

"Yeah?" She asks.

I nod. "My stuff is in the trunk of my car outside." I say.

"Let me guess. The Lamborghini?" She asks.

I smirk. "But I worked my magic so I make no payments on it." I say.

"Well, I'll see you there." She says.

"That you will." I say.

She then leaves the bathroom and I sigh before leaving it soon after.

_"And she knows who you are?"_ I hear a girl ask in a whisper.

_"Caroline, she's tracked both of the Doppelgänger lines of her parents."_ Elena says in a whisper to a blonde.

"I always listen in when people talk about me." I whisper to them. They look at me and I wink at them before sitting with them.

"...I'm Caroline." The blonde says.

"I'm Tatianna." I say.

"Elena says you're the daughter of Silas and Amara."

I nod. "And I've searched for them for 2 millennia."

"...Your dad killed my brother once." Elena says.

I sigh. "So, he does have a reputation." I say.

She nods.

Caroline turns to Elena. "I still can't believe that Matt is traveling with that blonde Mikaelson bitch." She says.

I look at her. "You've met Rebekah Mikaelson?"

"Not just her." Elena says. "We've also met three of her brothers. Klaus, Elijah, and Kol. As well as their father."

I nod. "I defended Niklaus from his father once."

"You did?" Caroline asks.

I nod. "Elijah was teaching Klaus to hunt. Mikael witnessed it then started beating Klaus so I marched up to him and beat him senseless." I say.

"...Wow." Elena says.

I nod then meet Caroline's mother then we head to Whitmore after breakfast.

I park my car in a parking pass then get my things out of the trunk. I head to my room, which is across from Elena and Caroline's. I see three total beds. "At least I won't go hungry." I think to myself.

I walk into the room andpick out my bed, which is the one closest to the door. I set everything of mine where I want it. When I finish, I relax while waiting for my roommates. Two more girls, one with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a white crop top, blue jeans, sneakers and a peace necklace and the other with red hair, hazel eyes, wearing a pink tank top, denim short shorts, tennis shoes, and a heart shaped bracelet, show up a few minutes later and look at me.

"My roommates, I presume." I say and they nod.

"I'm Amanda Harris." The brunette says.

"I'm Ashley Wilson." The redhead says.

"I'm Tatianna." I say.

They nod.

"...Should we lay down some ground rules?" Ashley asks.

I get a text from one of my contacts that my father was spotted in Mystic Falls talking to the sheriff.

I smile innocently at my roommates then stand up. "No ground rules needed for now. I have something I need to take care of. Be back later." I say then leave the room and head out of the dorm.

"Tatianna, where are you going?" Elena asks.

"Worry not, Elena. I'll be back." I say then keep walking.

Once far enough away from the campus, I speed to Mystic Falls. Since I'm a 2000 year old vampire, that makes me the fastest, strongest, fiercest, and...admittedly the oldest.

"Soon, Father." I say to myself. Once in Mystic Falls, I spot the sheriff and walk to her. "Where'd he go?"

"Who?" She asks.

I slam my hand down on the table. "Don't play games with me, Sheriff." I say. "Silas."

She points in the direction he left and I walk in the same direction until I spot him.

"Hello, Silas." I say to him and he turns to me.

"And who are you?" He asks.

I smirk. "Normally, I would say, but I'm not gonna answer that right now." I say then I recognize a look that tells me what he's doing and my smirk grows. "Don't bother." I tell him.

"Why can't I read your thoughts?" He asks.

"All I'll reveal right now is that you and I are the same immortal. And my powers are as strong as yours." I tell him. "Till next time." I say then walk off.

* * *

**That's chapter one. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Story About A Girl

**Author's Note: This chapter will have a flashback and involve sexuality**

* * *

Once far enough away from my father and other witnesses, I speed back to Whitmore. I stop at the tree line and spot Elena and Caroline then jog to them as a guy walks up to them.

"Party at Whitmore house tonight." He says.

"Will there be drinks?" I ask, causing all four of them to jump.

"That was fast." Caroline says.

I shrug with a smile then look at the girl I didn't recognize. "Oh, where are my manners?" I ask. "I'm Tatianna." I tell her then kiss her hand.

I look at her to see her blushing a bit. "Megan." She says.

"Sexy name." I say. "Fits for a sexy girl like you." I add to flirt.

I grin when I see her blush darker.

"...Thanks." She says.

"No problem." I say then walk back to my room to see Amanda and Ashley talking. "Lemme guess. Best friends?" I ask.

They look at me and nod. I pull out a picture of myself and the only woman I ever truly fell in love with, Nadia and sigh.

* * *

_-3rd person-_

_Tatianna and Nadia were naked in a hotel room with Tatianna on top of Nadia._

_"Mmmm. I love it when you get like this." Nadia said._

_"You mean all hot and bothered and in desperate need to get laid by the sexy vampire in bed with me?" Tatianna smiled._

_Nadia nodded then kissed Tatianna, who kissed back as they started moaning and rubbing between each other's legs._

* * *

-Tatianna-

"She's pretty." Amanda says.

I jump a bit when I hear her voice.

"Sorry." She says.

I shake my head. "It's okay." I say. "And you're right. She is pretty."

"What's her name?" Ashley asks.

"...Nadia." I say.

"...Where is she now?" Amanda asks.

"Okay. I have a ground rule." I tell them and they look at me. "Please don't ask me about my personal life and that especially includes Nadia." I say.

They seem a bit surprised by my outburst and I sigh. "I'm sorry. It's just...I don't like talking about things like that." I say.

"We didn't mean to upset you." Amanda says.

"Yeah. We were just curious." Ashley says.

I shake my head. "It's okay." I say then sigh. "I'm gonna go for a walk." I tell them then leave the room.

The minute I'm outside, my phone rings and I see it's a blocked number. I shrug and answer anyway.

"Hello?" I say.

_"Hello, Tatianna."_

I recognize the voice and sigh. "What do you want, Nadia?"

_"I wanted to apologize."_ She says.

"We haven't spoken to each other in years and you just decide to call me out of the blue?" I ask.

_"Believe me. I wanted to call you. I just wasn't sure when the right time would be."_ She tells me.

"Don't give me that bullshit." I snap. "How are things with the man you betrayed me for?" I ask in a snarl.

Nadia had cheated on me with a Traveler named Gregor. I'd gotten furious at her and broke up with her then stormed out.

_"Tatianna, please don't start."_ She requests.

"Nadia, I was in love with you! You knew that yet you still cheated on me?!" I ask, getting angrier.

_"We should talk about it."_ She says.

"There's nothing to talk about. You call me again, I'll kill you and you won't have to worry about finding your mother." I tell her then hang up.

After a few hours, I head back to the dorm and lay in my bed.

I must've fallen asleep because when I wake up, I see it's dark outside and Ashley's sitting on my bed.

"Coming to the party?" She asks.

I shake my head. _"I don't feel well and I'm gonna sleep it off." _I compel her and Amanda.

They soon leave the room. The minute I don't hear their voices, I pull out my phone and set it to locate Nadia's. While I wait, I head all the way to the Mystic Grill where I see my father leaving.

"You again." He says.

I smile. "We really need to stop meeting at random times." I say.

"Last time wasn't random, though, was it?" He asks.

"Let's just say I've spent a long time looking for you." I say then walk into the Grill and see Jeremy Gilbert and Damon Salvatore then walk to them.

"That was Silas." Jeremy says.

"That's impossible." Damon says as I sit on his left.

_"Hand me the bottle."_ I compel Damon as I pick up a glass. He hands me the bottle then I pour myself some of the bourbon.

"Who are you?" Damon asks.

"The name's Tatianna." I say then take a sip from my glass.

"That name sounds familiar." Jeremy says.

"Maybe your sister mentioned me when I saw her here this morning." I suggest.

"Maybe." He says. "Damon, I know what I felt. That was Silas."

"People here think they saw Stefan. Silas can't fool that many people." Damon says.

"You'd be surprised what someone like him can do." I say.

"What the hell do you know about people like Silas?" Damon snaps.

"More than you can imagine." I say. "I've searched for him for 2000 years."

"What did he want, Damon?" Jeremy asks.

I peak in Damon's head and see Katherine is staying at the Salvatore Boarding House, finish my glass in one gulp then leave. Once outside, I speed to the boarding house to find my father choking Katherine. I grab his wrists and he lets go then I flip him to his back.

"Who are you?" He snaps.

Every fiber of my being wanted to tell him, but I just grinned.

"In due time, Silas." I say then look at Katherine. "Go. I've got this."

She leaves the bathroom and I turn to Silas. "Finally." I say with a grin then pick him up and throw him across the room.

He looks at me as he slowly stands. "You're not just the same immortal I am, are you?" He asks.

"The Mikaelsons masquerade as the Original Vampires, but they aren't. I, Tatianna, am the one. The source. The first true Original Vampire." I say. "That makes me superior to you." I add smugly then walk downstairs and go to find Katherine. I look out the door and leave to find Katherine.

I feel a hand grab me by my hair and pull me back inside. I look at my father. "Anybody ever teach you not to hurt a woman?" I ask.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me who you really are and why you're obsessed with me." He says.

"I wouldn't say obsessed, and I won't tell you a lot, but I will tell you a story." I say then shove him into a chair. "There was once a girl many years ago who dreamt of finding her mother and father so they could be a family together. When she was old enough, she spent the rest of her life trying to find them."

"Did she succeed?" Damon asks.

"Sadly, no. She died before she even found a clue." I tell them.

"Tragic." My dad says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes. "All the poor girl ever wanted was her parents by her sides." I say then get a chirp on my phone and I see Nadia's cell phone has been located. "Now, if there's nothing else, I have an old flame out there who needs to be taught a lesson." I tell them then strut out of the house and head to town.

I spot Nadia in an alley with a guy then march to her and grab her wrist, making them both look at me.

"You and I need to have a talk." I say to her then slam her against a wall and keep her still.

"You're so hot when you have me pinned." She says.

"I'm not here for flirting, Nadia." I tell her. "I wanna know what _he_ wants with _her_." I add, knowing she's aware of who I'm talking about.

"Trade secret. You of all people understand secrets." She smiles.

"And you of all people know what happens when I get mad." I say.

"Kiss me or kill me, beloved. You're only capable of one of them." She says.

I soon see Gregor with his hands on the human's head then he recites two spells and the human falls, unconscious. I turn to Nadia and, against my better judgement, I kiss her in a rage. She doesn't seem to mind as she kisses me back.

Gregor pulls me away from Nadia, but I break his wrist and he lets go.

"Touch me again, all your blood goes down my throat." I threaten them walk off. When I return to the block party, I see my dad telling the town about Katherine.

"You want Katherine?!" I yell to him and he looks at me. "Then you'll have to go through me!" I tell him then walk away. "Game on, Daddy." I say quietly.

* * *

**That's chapter two. Tatianna will reveal her identity to her father eventually. I will have more Nadia/Tatianna scenes, past and present, in this story as well.**

**Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Losing Some Patience

I wake up in my dorm the next morning and sigh.

_"You awake, Tatianna?_" I hear Elena ask.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask.

_"There's a lead Caroline and I are gonna check out about Megan's death last night. Wanna help?"_

"Sure, just let me get ready." I say then see my roommates aren't in the room and sigh with relief. "And you don't know how lucky you are that my roommates aren't here right now." I add them get out of bed. I pick out my black leather jacket, a pink spaghetti strap top, a pair of ripped jeans, and my boots then get dressed. Once ready, I walk out of the room and into Elena and Caroline's.

"So, what's this lead?" I ask.

"Dr. Wesley Maxfield." Elena says. "He teaches Applied Microbiology here at Whitmore."

"You think he's part of the cover up?" I ask.

"One way to find out." She says.

"Take Tatianna with you, then." Caroline says.

"Care..." Elena starts.

"I don't mind. Besides, until I find my mom, spending time with one of her Doppelgangers is the next best thing I can get." I tell her.

"Okay." Elena says. "I'd still like you to tag along, Care." She adds.

Caroline sighs. "Fine." She says then we head to the Applied Microbiology classroom and sit in the back.

Caroline and Elena begin whispering about Maxfield, but I get a bad feeling about him. When he asks us to leave, I look at Elena and Caroline then wink with a smirk before turning back to Maxfield with a serious expression.

_"Hit your head on your desk one time."_ I compel him and he hits his head a bit too hard and makes himself bleed a bit, causing everyone to gasp, but I grin and drape my bag over my shoulder and walk to the door then look at him.

"I'd get that looked at, Doc." I tell him then blow him a kiss, shocking everyone. I grin still then leave the classroom with a hair flip.

I soon feel a hand on my shoulder and get turned around by Elena.

"Are you crazy?" She hisses.

"What? He may be kinda cute, but you two can't tell me you wanted to do the same thing to that jerk." I say.

They sigh and we head to Biology 101.

"By the way, what's with the pink hair and the blue streaks?" Caroline asks. "Lose a bet?"

"I like the colors." I answer. "They've been my hair colors since the 1960s. It's permanent, too."

"How?" Elena asks.

"The girl who did my hair like this was a witch and I paid her extra to use a spell to make it permanent, because I'm not that good with hair color." I say then see them have furrowed brows. "Relax. I compelled the people, employees and customers alike, to not pay attention to me and her."

After class, I'm walking for a bit when I see my dad talking to Elena so I walk to them.

He looks at me. "Always where I don't want you." He says with annoyance.

I mask my hurt with a poker face. _"Don't tell him I'm his daughter."_ I compel Elena. "I'm a student here too." I tell him.

"Well, I'm here not only to apologize to Elena, but because of the Jeremy situation." He says.

"What situation?" Elena asks.

"He got expelled, then had a fight with Damon, and then bolted. I'd hoped you'd know where he went, Elena." He says.

"I don't." She says.

I sigh then move to walk off, but my dad grabs my arm. "I'm not done with you yet." He tells me.

"The girl with the badass strength and hair says otherwise." I tell him then yank my arm free and walk off.

Later that night, I'm headed to the bonfire when I feel a hand in my hair again and I groan. "Again with the hair?" I ask and my dad lets go. "I spent an hour making it look this good." I tell him as I turn to him.

"Why'd you make up that sob story?" He asks.

"I didn't. That story I told was the truth." I say. "If I weren't the same Immortal as you, you'd know."

"Tell me what you want from me." He says, sounding a bit impatient.

"For the last time, I will tell you, but on my terms only. Now, I have a bonfire to get to and you are keeping me from some poor unfortunate victims of bloodletting." I say then walk off then stop a couple steps away and turn back to him. "Oh, and uh...grab my hair one more time and you'll see how I am when I get mad." I warn then keep walking to the bonfire. I find Elena and Jesse and walk to them grabbing a cup and pouring some beer from the keg into the cup until it's full then I drink all the beer in the cup.

"Damn, girl." Jesse says with an impressed smirk.

I shrug with a grin. "I have a very high tolerance." I say.

He nods then turns to Elena. "If you wanna know a bit about him, help me get some more firewood?"

"Dickfield?" I ask and Jesse nods. "Count me in, too."

The three of us walk to a shed.

"I had him for a few classes last year. Guy's brilliant, but also a..." Jesse starts.

"Complete asshole?" I finish.

"I was gonna say 'jerk', but that works too." He says then picks up a sharp piece of wood. "Rumor is he's part of a campus wide secret society." He adds.

"Like old men at a cottage?" Elena asks.

"No clue, but a few times a week, they meet at Whitmore House. But Mum's the word." He says then Damon knocks him out.

"I kind of liked him!" Caroline whines.

I sigh. "Well, this has been fun, but I have not fed yet today and I'm getting hungry, so I am going to get me some dinner." I say then leave.

* * *

**That's chapter three. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Katherine Knows

"Hey, Tatianna." Damon calls and I look at him.

"Hmm?" I say.

"I have a signature feeding style that might help you."

"I'm listening."

"Snatch, Eat, Erase. You snatch a human, compel them, feed from them then erase their memories of the event."

I smirk. "I'll give it a shot." I say then walk back to the bonfire and look around at the people to see who I could feed from. I spot Amanda and walk to her.

"Hey, Amanda?" I call to her.

She looks at me and smiles. "Only my mom calls me that. My friends call me Mandy."

"...Good to know, but for now, I'll stick with Amanda."

She nods. "What's up?" She asks.

"I could use your help with something." I say then lead her away from prying eyes. "Stay calm."I compel her then pick up her wrist and drink from her until I'm full. I then bite my wrist and she drinks from it and I see the bite healing fast and smile. "Head back to the bonfire and forget this happened."I compel her and she leaves and head back to the bonfire.

I soon start to follow her to the bonfire, but I'd taken a look in Elena's head and seen a campsite she and her family used to go to.

"Damn it, Elena..." I hiss then speed to the campsite.

* * *

When I get close enough...

"Jeremy, run!" A guy shouts.

That's the guy that talked to Nadia! Hmm...him or Katherine?

I decide to run to Jeremy and Katherine. "Need a hand you two?"

"Who are you?" Katherine asks.

"My name is Tatianna. And I'm the best chance you guys have against Silas." I say as I grab a shotgun near me.

"How?" Jeremy asks.

"Because I'm as powerful as he is." I tell him. "Now come on!" I say and we take off running.

"What did you mean when you said you're as powerful as Silas?" Katherine asks.

"I'm the same type of Immortal he is. But I'm so much more than him." I answer as we reach a truck.

"Get in and drive." Jeremy tells Katherine.

"What?" She asks.

I make sure the gun is loaded.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Jeremy asks me.

"I've walked the Earth for 2000 years. I know how to use all weapons, whether they're firearms or simple steel weapons." I say then look in his head to read his intentions. "Find your friend. I'll stay with Katherine. Like I said, I'm her best chance of surviving."

"I've survived for 500 years by never looking back." Katherine says.

"That's why you're treated like an object and not a person." Jeremy says then looks at me. "And my friend's name is Matt."

I nod. "Go. I've got this." I say. He nods then runs off.

"So...you're as old as Silas and Qetisyah." Katherine says.

"And like I said, I'm as powerful as Silas, if not more." I say.

"Does he know about what you are?" She asks.

"...He knows I'm the same Immortal as him." I reveal.

"What about the part where you're his little princess?" She asks.

I look at her.

"Yeah, I know who you are because I've heard your legend, Tatianna." She says. "The little girl who did so much just to find her parents, including become a vampire without dying."

"You think you know me?" I ask, walking to her.

She held her hands up calmly. "I'm not trying to get hostile, Tatianna." She says.

"Smart girl." I say. "You have a lot more common sense than your reputation suggests, Katerina." I say. "Or do you prefer Katherine?"

"Katerina Petrova died 500 years ago." She says.

"And you rose in her place." I say then look in the direction Jeremy ran. "His hunter side won't save him." I tell her.

"...How do I use that?" She asks and I look at the gun. I take the safety off and show her the trigger.

"You use this to fire the gun. I'd recommend squeezing it rather than pulling it." I tell her then pat where my left hand is. "Slide this back quickly then forward again as quickly to use the next shell." I say then pat the stock in the back. "You're gonna want to lean into this when you fire it. Shotguns have a helluva kick."

She nods then holds the gun. "Bit heavy." She lightly jokes.

"Yeah." I say then speed her to Jeremy and when we stop, she fires the gun at Silas, causing him and Jeremy to look at us.

"Thought you didn't know how to use that." Jeremy says.

"I got a crash course." Katherine says and I smile proudly.

"Again, Tatianna, you're where I don't want you." Silas says.

I shrug. "Guess you'll just have to get used to disappointment. I have." I say as Katherine fires the gun again. I then walk to Matt's body. _"He is cute, but I know for a fact he's not Nadia's type."_ I think to myself as I see Jeremy hoisting the upper half of his body, so I pick Matt up and hold his body in a fireman's carry then the three of us head back to the truck.

* * *

Matt soon jumps awake.

"Welcome back." I tease.

He looks at me. "I remember you." He says.

I nod. "Name's Tatianna." I say extending my hand.

He shakes it. "Nice to meet you. I'm..." He starts.

"Matt." I finish. "I know. Jeremy told me your name." I say.

He nods. "What happened?"

"Silas killed you, then tried to kill me." Jeremy says.

"Then Katherine and I saved the day." I say.

"I shot him." Katherine says as she helps Matt stand. "He won't stay down long. We need to move."

"I'll be right back." Jeremy says then walks off.

"I'm taking a leave of absence from Whitmore. Seems appropriate for me. Plus, I have a couple of...personal problems that need to be dealt with." I say to Matt and Katherine. "I'll see you crazy kids later." I add then speed off back to Whitmore.

In the morning, I'm packing my things into the trunk of my car.

I'd told the dean about my leave of absence after the sun rose.

"We'll miss you." Ashley says.

"Yeah." Amanda says.

"I'll be back, ladies." I promise them. The three of us hug them I climb into my car, close the door, and wait for Damon and Elena as I start my car. "Thanks for letting me crash at your place, Damon." I say.

"It's no trouble. Plus, your Silas expertise could be useful." He says.

"Anything to help." I tell him. "Plus, I like watching him squirm as he tries to find out who I am."

A few minutes later, we meet with Caroline's mother, the Sheriff, and see a safe.

"Chances are Stefan's hungry if he's in there." The sheriff says as Damon unlocks the safe.

"I smell blood." I say as the safe is opened to reveal a dead body.

We all look at each other.

* * *

**That's chapter four. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

I wake up in the morning to my phone buzzing and groan as I cover my face with one of the pillows. "Doesn't anyone respect sleeping in?" I ask myself through the pillow then take the pillow off my face and look at my phone to see a picture message of Nadia without a shirt or bra on and under it is a text that reads "Miss them?"

I growl and throw my phone at the wall, but my phone has an Otter Box case and I groan.

"Problems?" Damon asks.

"Just one of my many exes who can't take a hint." I say.

"What's her name?"

I sigh. "Nadia. She and I dated centuries ago, but she betrayed me for a guy named Gregor."

"I'd never know that kind of sting. I've never been cheated on."

"Damon, if you're trying to cheer me up, it's not working."

"This might. Elena and Katherine might have a lead on Stefan."

"I know. I'm a psychic vampire, remember?" I remind him. "Now get out so I can get dressed." I tell him.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." He says. "You on your period?" He teases.

"Damon, you ask me something like that again and so help me, God, I will end you." I warn. "And to answer your question, no. There are just some days I wake up crabby."

I hear the door close then climb out of bed and walk to the closet and pick out a red top, a pair of ripped jeans, and my boots then change into them.

* * *

Once dressed, I walk downstairs to see Elena with Damon.

"Shotgun!" Katherine calls and we all look at her. "What? I get carsick in the back."

"Tell me she's not coming." Elena mutters.

"Silas wants her for some reason." Damon explains.

"Then let's just put her in the cellar or a deep dark well with water wings." Elena says.

"You really think I wanna road trip with you?" Katherine asks. "Tatianna wouldn't have to play bodyguard if you didn't force the Cure down my throat. Though, I do take great pleasure in knowing you lost your one shot at a human life."

"Play nice or I will reconsider the deep, dark well idea." Damon says.

"Stop!" I snap, getting them all to look at me. "The main goal right now is finding Damon's baby brother. Agreed?"

They nod.

"Then let's go." I say and we climb into Damon's car.

The whole ride, I have my headphones in and my music playing on my phone.

* * *

When the car stops, I pause my music and looks at the bar we're at.

"This rathole?" I ask.

"Yep." Elena says.

I see Katherine is sound asleep. I look at the other two and sigh. "I'll babysit her." I tell them.

I sigh then Katherine and I soon walk into the bar and I see Nadia pointing a gun at Damon and Elena.

"Seriously?" I ask her.

She looks at me and smiles. "Did you get my picture?" She asks.

"Yeah, I did." I reply. "And no, I don't 'miss them'." I add.

She fakes a pout. "Come on. That hurts my feelings." She says.

I roll my eyes. "You hurt mine first. By breaking my heart." I remind her. "I loved you."

"Would it help if I told you he's dead?" She asks.

"Travelers always plan ahead. You told me that." I tell her then look in her head. "Even if you'd willingly killed him, you'd have come crying to me if you truly loved me."

She sighs. "Have I ever mentioned I don't always like it when you poke around in my mind?"

I shrug. "Never bothered you in bed." I say.

"Hmph." She says then aims at Katherine. "Which one of you is Katherine Pierce?"

"She is." Katherine says, pointing at Elena.

"She's a liar, but I need her alive." Nadia says as Elena speeds to her and pins her.

I grab Katherine's wrist and run out of the bar with her. We run through the woods and stopped at a knocked over tree when Elena catches up to us.

"I'm surprised to say this, but I'm glad it's you." Katherine says.

Katherine and Elena talk a bit before Nadia snaps Elena's neck.

"Let's go. Both of you." She says.

"Tell Silas if he wants me, he'll have to find me himself and stop hiding like a fucking coward." I say.

"Tatianna..." Nadia starts.

"I am never going anywhere with you again." I say, getting between her and Katherine.

"...Then I'll find a way to kill you." Nadia says, before I lean to her ear.

"Kill me and you'll never get to tell her the truth." I whisper, nodding at Katherine. "Because I will kill her." I add in a whisper.

She groans then grabs Katherine and walks off. I stay there for a bit then sigh. "Damn you, Nadia Petrova." I say to myself then run after them.

* * *

-3rd person-

At a cabin, Qetisyah and Damon stared down each other.

"Quick question. What do you know about a girl named Tatianna?" Damon asked.

Qetsiyah visibly stiffened. "...You've met Tatianna?" She asked.

"Yep. Seems like a nice girl." He said.

"Stay away from her. You don't know what she's really capable of doing." She warned.

"You mean I don't know she's got the same powers as Silas?"

"That girl is a monster. A bastard child. She's more dangerous than you know." Qetsiyah said then resumed the spell she was working on.

* * *

-Tatianna-

I catch up with Nadia and Katherine only to see my father with them.

He gets mad at the sight of me. "Okay, enough is enough! Who are you?!"

"You mean aside from an old flame of hers?" I ask, nodding at Nadia. "Fine. I'll tell you. That story I told you? It was only part of her journey. The girl spent 2000 years walking this Earth, hoping to one day be reunited with her parents. Because she's not only the same immortal as them, but she's the first Vampire to walk this Earth."

"Who. Are you?" He asks.

"Oh, my God. Look me square in the eye and tell me I don't remind you of someone!" I snap.

He looks at me for a second before his eyes widen. "You can't be..." He says.

"But I can." I say. "My name is Tatianna...and I am your daughter."

* * *

**That's chapter five. Originally, ****I imagined the scene of Tatianna's confession being different and a couple more chapters away, but this just seemed like it was as good a time as any.**

**Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

My dad looks at me in shock.

"...You're lying. Qetsiyah and I never..." He starts until I start laughing.

I soon stop and look at him with a straight face. "Did I say Qetsiyah was my mother?" I ask. "I don't like that bitch anymore than you do." I say then point to my daylight necklace. "I went to her the morning after I became the Queen of Vampires and forced her to make this."

"If Qetsiyah isn't your mother, then..." He starts.

"That's right, Daddy." I say. "Amara is my mother. And I'm going to find her, so we can have even a brief moment together as a family to make my life complete."

"You never told me any of this." Nadia says.

"I was going to tell you. The night you betrayed me for that idiot you fell in love with." I tell her as I look at her. "Did you even feel anything for me at all?"

"Of course I did." She says and I smack her hard, causing her to gasp and cup her cheek.

"Lie to me again and see if I don't feed you your own internal organs." I warn.

"I'm not lying, Tatianna." She says. "We could've stayed together, even with Gregor."

"You know that when it comes to relationships, I don't share, Nadia." I remind her then hear my dad groaning and look at him to see him on his knees. "Dad?"

Tears of blood soon run down his face and I stand there, scared, and worried after it passes. "Daddy?" I say.

"I'm okay." He says. "Someone just made it so I can't read thoughts anymore."

"Who?" I ask.

"Who do you think?" He asks.

I frown. "Qetsiyah."

He nods and I see Nadia and Katherine escape. "I got them." I say.

"No. I'll handle Nadia and Katherine. Try to find clues to your mother's whereabouts." He says. "Call or text me with any information you find." He adds.

I nod. "I'll stay with the Salvatore brothers. By now, Damon's most likely found Stefan." I say.

He nods then gives me his number and I give him mine then speed off to find them. I find Damon, Elena, and an unconscious Stefan and walk to them. "Is he...?" I start.

"He's still alive." Damon says as he walks to me.

I nod.

"Qetsiyah told me something interesting about you." He adds, roughly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"And what came out of her large mouth about me?" I ask.

"She said you're a bastard daughter." He says.

I sigh. "Must she say that to everyone she tells about me?" I ask.

"So, it's true." He says.

"Yes. Silas and Amara made me while he and Qetsiyah planned out their wedding." I say. "My mother's mother raised me. When I was 16, I asked her about my mother. I went looking for her, but couldn't find her. Five years later, I still wouldn't give up, so I stole the last of Qestiyah's Immortality Elixir and drank it, but I still wanted more power. I confronted some of the Travelers and forced them to make me faster and stronger.

"While I got my wish, the spell they used went awry and also filled me with a thirst for blood. I ended up massacring the ones who turned me into what I am. When the sun started to rise, it burned me, so I sped to Qetsiyah. She was the first person I ever compelled. She made my daylight necklace. While she made it, I had her tell me everything she knew about my dad.

"When she told me my parents betrayed her and became immortal, my hope of seeing them one day grew and I spent the last 2000 years looking for them." I explain.

"She also said you're more dangerous than I know." He says.

"Only to my enemies." I clarify. "My friends have nothing to fear from me."

"Can we talk about this later?" Elena asks.

Damon and I nod then we head to their house with Stefan.

* * *

"So, does Daddy dearest know who are are now?" Damon asks.

I nod. "Yes, he does. He's asked me to find clues to where my mother is being held and report any deets I find to him." I say.

He nods as we head back to the Boarding House.

When we get back, Damon and I walk away from Stefan and Elena.

"Qetsiyah realized who you were when you asked about your dad?" He asks.

I nod. "She said he'd never accept it. She was wrong. He took it better than I expected." I say.

"I know why my dad wants Katherine." I say.

"Another time?" He asks.

I nod then we head to the living room.

Stefan wakes a couple minutes later and tells Damon and Elena he doesn't know them.

Damon takes Stefan for a ride while I stay with Elena.

"...The way you and your dad can compel...how advanced is it?" She asks.

"Very. As you've seen from me, I don't even need to speak verbally to compel someone. I don't even need to look at them." I say.

"What about vervain?" She asks.

I shake my head. "It's irrelevant for psychics if the people we compel are on vervain."

She nods. "How long have you done it?" She asks.

"As long as I've been immortal. When I did it to Qetsiyah, I was surprised how compliant my compulsion made her so while she made my daylight necklace..." I start.

"...You asked about your dad." She finishes.

I nod. "She told me everything about him and my mom, even that they became immortal."

"We should get some sleep." I say.

She nods then we go to our rooms.

* * *

**That's chapter six. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Funeral

I wake up in the morning and see Elena standing over me. I groan. "What is it?" I ask.

"Will you come with me to check on Stefan and Damon?" She asks.

"We're not their babysitters." I remind her.

"Please, Tatianna?"

I sigh. "Okay." I say. When I get dressed, my phone buzzes with a text from Jeremy.

'Need to talk to you' It reads.

"Elena?" I call.

_"Yeah?" _She says.

"Looks like it'll be just you with the Salvatore brothers. Jeremy needs to talk to me." I say.

_"Okay. I'll go see them." _She says.

I hear the front door open and close then look for Jeremy and he and I stand in the living room. "What's up?"

"Elena thinks Bonnie can restore Stefan's memories..." He says.

"But she's dead." I finish, freezing him in his tracks.

"How'd you...?" He asks.

"You weren't exactly discreet that night in the woods with Matt and Katherine. I heard you talking to Bonnie, looked at you and saw you were alone then put the pieces together." I say. "Plus, I know better than anyone that magic finds a balance." I add. "When I became the Queen of Vampires, I massacred the Travelers who made me this way. Bonnie took your place in death when you were resurrected."

He nods slowly.

"But you can't hide it from the others forever." I tell him.

"I know. But Bonnie wants me to." He says.

I sigh. "Bonnie, if your spirit is around him, you need to stop prolonging this. They need to know." I say. "I don't know you well, Bonnie, but from what Elena's told me the past few days, I can tell you just wanna protect your friends, but this isn't protection. You're hurting them." I add. "Let Jeremy tell them so they can have a funeral service for you. They need to mourn." I finish then leave.

I get into my room and my phone rings. I see it's Matt calling so I answer. "Hey."

_"Hey. Can you come over? I need to ask you something."_ He says.

"Sure. I'll track your phone and come by." I say then he and I hang up. Once I have the location of Matt's phone, I head to the house. Once there, I knock on the door.

Matt opens the door. "Hey." He says.

"Hey." I say.

"Come on in." He says and I walk inside. We take a look at camera footage he has from the night before and it shows him answering his phone before his eyes turn black for a second and I pause the video.

"Oh, great." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"Looks like Gregor made himself at home in your body." I say.

"Huh?" He asks.

I sigh then resume the video and Gregor leaves a message for Matt.

"A Passenger?" Matt asks.

I nod. "It's a spell those damn gypsies use." I say. "It puts them in possession of the body they use the spell on for a short amount of time. Once said time passes, the Passenger enters dormancy until brought back to the surface."

He nods. "What about that knife?" He asks.

"If that knife is what I think it is, then, and I hate that these words are leaving my mouth, he's right." I tell him then shudder before composing myself. "You have to protect it. Now, I need to go. I have a 2000 year task I need to finish." I say then leave. I sigh once I close the door. "Soon, Mama. I know it'll be soon till I find you."

* * *

A couple hours later, I'm in my room, trying to find my mom, but all I get are dead ends and no results, which leads to me trashing half of my room.

Damon and Elena run up to me and throw the door open.

"What happened here?" Elena asks.

"My temper and frustration." I say, not looking at them.

"...We need to tell you something." Damon says. "Our friend, Bonnie's..."

"I know." I say.

"...How?" Elena asks.

"The night Jeremy, Katherine and I fought my dad, I heard Jeremy talking to Bonnie, but when I looked at them, I saw only your brother." I answer then turn to them. "I'm not usually a girl known for being sentimental, but...you have my condolences."

They nod.

* * *

A while later, Elena, Damon, Caroline, Matt, and I meet with Jeremy at a stump and everyone but me places an item of significance to Bonnie on the stump and Jeremy picks up the bell then rings it in honor of Bonnie. As Bonnie delivers messages to them via Jeremy, I see a young man walking to us and recognize him as a hybrid.

I walk to him after he sets a white rose on the stump. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced." I tell him.

He extends his hand. "Tyler Lockwood." He says.

I shake his hand. "I'm Tatianna, daughter of Silas and Amara." I say.

* * *

After the funeral, I head to my room at the Salvatore House and clean up my mess.

"Will I ever find you, Mama?" I ask myself.

I hear the door open and close. "Why don't we go into town?" Elena asks and I look at her. "You said being around one of your mom's Doppelgangers was the next best thing to being with her."

I chuckle. "I did say that, didn't I?"

She nods. "Plus, I could use a distraction."

I nod then she and I head out.

When we're in town, I look at her. "You gonna follow through on Bonnie's request?"

"To go back to college?" She asks.

I nod. "If you're gonna go back, I will too." I say.

She looks at me. "What about your promise to your dad?"

"I'll still look up information on my mom's location. I'll just do it on my own time." I say.

She nods. After we spend a few hours in town, we head back to the house.

* * *

**That's chapter seven. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Deal

I find Elena writing in a diary and see her write that she misses Bonnie, but believes she's watching her.

"I don't know her well, but I can tell she is watching over you, Caroline, and your friends." I say.

"Our friends." She corrects.

I smile and sit next to her.

"I thought you were in your room, trying to find your mom."

"I couldn't take any more of Tyler and Caroline's moaning, so I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. Plus, I'm still no closer to finding her." I tell her then sigh. "...Maybe I should just give up."

"Hey. Look at me." She says and I look at her. "Don't give up yet."

"Elena, it's been 2,000 years and I haven't even found a trace of her." I say. "I don't know what else to do."

"Tatianna..." She starts.

"I need some time alone." I say then stand and walk off. Once alone, I struggle not to cry.

"Tatianna?" Ashley says. "You okay?"

I just nod, wiping the tears before they fall. "Yeah."

"You look a little upset."

"I'll be okay." I assure her.

"Okay. If you ever need to talk, Mandy and I will listen." She says.

I nod. "Thanks." I say then hear her walk away. My phone rings and I see it's my dad, so I answer. "Hey, Dad."

_"That's gonna take some getting used to. Anyway, I thought you'd like to know that the bitch who can't get over me will be at your college tonight."_ He says.

"Good. Then I'll take her somewhere private and torment her to find out where Mom is." I say then realize something. "If you don't have your powers, how do you know she's gonna be here tonight?"

_"I saw her by a Cleopatra costume." _He says.

I roll my eyes. "How is it I already suspected she'd dress up as one of the few women I've had a little drink from?"

_"You drank Cleopatra's blood?"_ He asks.

"Mmhmm. And it actually was pretty good." I say. "Anyway, thanks for the heads up, Dad."

"Good luck."He says.

"I won't need luck. Just a few minutes to an hour with her." I say then hang up. I leave to pick up a costume.

Later that night, I'm at the ball dressed as Elizabeth Báthory and I walk to Elena.

"Seriously, Tatianna?" She asks.

"What? I wanted a costume that reflects something I've done." I say then lean to her ear. "And believe me, I have killed many people for over 2000 years." I whisper then walk off to enjoy the party.

"Did I ever mention you are the hottest serial killer here?" I suddenly hear Tyler ask, followed by Caroline's giggling.

"Well, I'm certainly not the only serial killer here." She says and I look at them and wave them walk to them. "Interesting choice of costume, Tatianna."

"Well, she and I had something in common." I say with a shrug. "Now, I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but I have no time for idle chat. I'm a woman on a mission tonight."

"What type of mission?" Tyler asks.

"My dad told me his ex-fiancée was gonna be here tonight and I'm gonna grab her and find out where my mother is." I say.

"And if she doesn't talk?" Caroline asks.

"Oh, she'll sing like a canary." I say as I crack my knuckles. "I'll make sure of it." I add them walk off, grabbing a drink as I do.

I take a sip of my drink. _"Where the hell are you, 'Tessa'?"b_I think to myself.

"Tatianna...she's here." I hear Elena say quietly.

I walk to Elena then spot Qetsiyah coming down the stairs. I pop my neck and move to walk to her, but Elena gently grabs my arm.

"Not in front of everyone." She whispers.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." I say. "That woman has the answers I'm looking for."

I yank my arm free and march after Qetsiyah just in time to see Stefan and Damon walk away. I stand next to Qetsiyah.

"How long has it been?" I ask her.

"Over 2000 years." She says. "How'd you know I was here, Tatianna?"

"I'll ask the questions." I say. "Now...where is she?"

"She who?" She asks and I tightly grab her wrist.

"I'm in no mood for games, Qetsiyah. You know who I'm talking about." I say.

She tries to pull her hand free. "Please, honey. I'm a lot stronger than you." I say then groan as she hits me with an aneurysm. "Oh, you lousy little bitch, now you're really gonna get hurt."

"Am I?" She asks them stops the aneurysm as I see Stefan come back. I get a suspicion, so I try to see if I can read his mind, but I find out it's my dad then I look at Qetsiyah.

"You and I aren't done yet." I tell her.

"Till next time, then." She says and I walk off.

I soon listen in on my dad and Qetsiyah talking then when he blows his cover, I walk to them.

"Where's your Anchor?" He asks.

"I don't know. I'm trying to find it, too." She says.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" I snap.

"The Travelers killed me then took it. They move it constantly." She says.

"Then what's your reason for being here?" He asks.

"A pendant that belongs to me is here. If I find it, my power will be enhanced and I'll be able to do a locator spell to find it."

He tells her to set to it and forget what they talked about. She walks off and I walk with her. Once far out of his hearing range, I step in front of her.

"You better pray he doesn't find out what I did all those thousands of years ago when you made my necklace." I say.

"Are you threatening me, you bastard daughter?" She asks.

I cross my arms. "If I were threatening you, you'd be dead by now." I say. "But...I've got a deal."

"...Name the terms." She says.

"It's simple. You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

"And what favor would I be doing for you?"

"Locating my mother."

"And the favor for me?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I say. "Do we have a deal?" I ask, extending my hand.

She looks like she's thinking about it before she shakes my hand. "Deal."

Tessa and I soon break away from the party.

"When did you tell him?" She asks.

"A few minutes before you fried Stefan's brain and blocked my dad's powers." I say. "And I hear Damon asked about me."

"...He asked what I knew about you."

"And?" I ask. "Tell me the truth about what you told him."I compel her.

"...I told him that you're a monster and a bastard child. And I said he doesn't know how dangerous you are." She says.

I roll my eyes. "All I've ever been for 2000 years is a girl looking for her mom and dad. So what if I've killed people who tried to stop me?" I ask. "And if you know anything about me, you know I'm as stubborn as a mule."

She sighs then soon walks over to a necklace and I walk with her. "That it?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes." She says then walks to the fireplace and uses a locator spell. Shortly after, my dad walks in.

He tries to read her mind, then collapses to the ground.

Stefan soon walks in and I hold him back. "I'm finally getting the answers I need and you are not taking them from me." I tell him.

Stefan shoves me back then leaves with his daylight ring. I turn to Qetsiyah and see her hand in my dad's chest until he's desiccated. I glare at her. "You're a bigger monster than me and him combined." I tell her.

"He doesn't care about you." She says.

"If he doesn't care about me, then why'd he tell me you'd be here tonight?" I say then look in her mind to see where the Anchor is. "But now I know where the Anchor is, so I thank you, Tessa."

She looks surprised, but I look at her with anger. "Now go. Or dying by my blood thirst will be a lot worse than dying by those filthy Travelers." I threaten and she leaves.

I'm soon in the boarding house, looking at my father.

"Why must she always ruin everything for me?!" I ask. Elena tries to put a hand on my shoulder, but I break her wrist. "I told you not to touch me!" I say then throw her into a wall.

"Now, now, don't tear down my home." Damon says.

Katherine soon walks in and I stand up. I can tell Damon's plan when I look in his head then bite Katherine's neck.

"Tatianna, please. If you still care about Nadia, don't do this." She pleads.

I hesitate before I frown with rage. "I stopped caring about your daughter when she broke my heart!" I say then shove her neck to my father's mouth until she collapses.

To the surprise of myself, Damon, and Elena, Katherine doesn't die.

* * *

**That's chapter eight. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9: Mother and Daughter Meet

I'm laying in my bed when my phone rings. It's a blocked number, but I can tell who it is and against my better judgement, I answer it.

_"...I'll admit that I half expected you to screen the call." _Nadia says.

"...I almost did, but after my night last night...I guess I'm glad I didn't." I say.

_"Did you find out what you wanted to?"_ She asks.

"Yeah. Qetsiyah, or Tessa, as she's now calling herself, used a pendant of hers last night...and she and I struck a deal. The simple terms were she scratches my back and I scratch hers."

_"Her favor for you?"_

"Locating my mother. The favor I'll do her is undecided." I say then hear my dad downstairs. "I gotta go. My dad's here."

We say goodbye and hang up then I go downstairs to see him talking with Elena and Damon.

"The Anchor?" I hear Elena ask.

"The Anchor is what holds the Other Side together. If it gets destroyed, the Other Side is destroyed with it." I explain. "My dad and I just need to find it."

"Where is it?" Elena asks.

"Jersey." Dad and I say simultaneously.

"So, it's in Snooki's backyard?" Damon asks.

"A stockyard and being shipped out." Dad says. "Hello, Hunter."

"Shoot my father with that crossbow, Jeremy, and it won't end well for you." I warn.

"Put it down, Pocahontas." Damon says.

"Do we believe he'll bring Bonnie back out of the goodness of his heart?" Jeremy asks.

"My dad has no goodness in his heart." I say.

My dad lights four of his fingertips on fire and I watch him until he puts the fires out.

Damon, Jeremy, Dad, and I soon get ready to leave, but he tells Elena and I that we're staying.

"My ass, I'm staying." I say to him and all four look at me. "I am the only one in this house who is still a true immortal. I can't die, but you three can. Plus, the Travelers will be guarding the Anchor and I intend to kill any that get in my way." I tell them and walk to Damon's car before anyone can stop me.

* * *

-3rd person-

Shortly into the road trip, Tatianna fell asleep in the back. After Damon and Elena ended their call, Silas found himself looking at Tatianna through the mirror.

"For the longest time, I often wondered that, if Amara and I ever did have a child, who would the kid look like more. Fairly safe to say she looks more like her mother than her father." Silas said.

Damon and Jeremy looked at Tatianna.

"Well, the hair's not the same, but I agree." Damon said.

"One thing that surprised me was that she fell in love with Nadia." Silas said.

"Until Nadia hurt her." Jeremy said.

"...They talked on the phone earlier today." Damon said.

"One never stops caring about the one they fall in love with." Silas said.

"You think a part of Tatianna still loves Nadia?" Jeremy asked.

Silas nodded. "And vice versa. Tatianna was on Nadia's mind quite a bit." He said.

The ride was quiet after that.

* * *

-Tatianna-

When I wake up, I see the car is stopped at a stockyard and get out.

"How do you do it, Damon?" My dad asks. "Stand being here while you're girlfriend is at home worrying about Stefan?"

"It's called being secure." Damon says.

"Can you two focus?" I ask impatiently.

"Easy, Tatianna." Dad says.

I turn sharply to him. "Enough. We have other more pressing matters than chitchat. Now, let's get inside, kill any Travelers we see, get the Anchor then get gone!" I snap and break the doorknob, unlocking and opening the door.

We soon spread out and I can hear Jeremy talking to Bonnie.

I soon see Damon breaking a crate with vamp speed.

"What did that poor crate do to you?" I ask.

"Tessa has Elena and has given me until sundown to kill Daddy Dearest." He says.

I sigh. "Don't worry. We find the Anchor now, I'll deal with Tessa myself later."

He nods.

I walk off and keep looking. I soon smell blood and smirk. "And here I was worried I wouldn't get to kill someone today." I say then turn around and see a female Traveler. "But now, because you look so hot, I'm conflicted." I add them pretend to think before I speed to her and pull her heart out. "Psyche."

I walk to my dad. "Trouble, Daddy."

"What is it?" He asks.

"I just pulled the heart of a Traveler out of her chest. Time's up." I say as we look at a big crate. We open it and pull the hay out of it and inside is...

"Mom..." I whisper.

"You're still alive..." Dad whispers then drags a dead Traveler to her, but I stand in front of him. "Move, Tatianna."

"No, Dad. If anyone's blood will get her moving again, it'll her own blood. My blood." I say then bite my wrist before he can stop me and I hold it to my mother's mouth. She soon starts moving and getting color back into her skin as she drinks my blood.

Dad and I get her outside when she's fully able to move then when we stop, she looks at me. "Who are you?" She asks.

"It's me...Mom." I say.

She looks at me for a second the gasps. "T-Tatianna...? My precious baby, is it really you?" She asks.

I nod with a smile as tears form. "Yes. It's really me, Mommy."

"...How...?" She starts.

"I became immortal like you and dad to find you both. I spent 2000 years looking for the both of you so we could have even a brief moment together as a family." I say.

"You shouldn't have gone to that extreme." She says.

"It was worth it, though. Because here we are, together after all these years." I say.

Dad soon mentions he took the Cure then Mom drinks his blood. After that, I stay with Mom to keep her safe until we come across Damon.

"Are you real?" Mom asks.

"Are you?" Damon asks.

"It's really her, Damon. After all these years, I finally found my mom." I say.

He looks surprised.

* * *

Eventually, we're back in the Salvatore Boarding House when Elena and Stefan arrive but I'm highly irritated at Damon.

"Did I miss something between you two?" Elena asks me and Damon after she sits down next to him.

"Why don't you tell her, Damon?" I ask.

"Silas is M.I.A. and Amara's been cured, so now we need to protect her." Damon says.

"What do you mean?" Elena asks them I lead her and Damon our to the van and open the hatch to reveal my mom bound and gagged.

"Elena, meet Crazy Pants. Crazy Pants, meet Elena." Damon says, but the sight of Elena causes my mom to scream.

* * *

**That's chapter nine. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10: Bonding

I'm with my mom in a room downstairs of the Salvatore Boarding House when I see Stefan and Damon on the other side of the door.

"She's the Anchor." Damon says.

"And the girl with the pink hair is her daughter?" Stefan asks.

"Tatianna is my name." I tell him as I walk to the door. I see my mom hurt herself and stop her.

"No!" She says.

"Mom, please. I just found you. I don't wanna lose you so soon." I tell her.

After she settles down, she and I sit next to each other.

"...Every time I hurt myself, the wounds heal." She says. "How?"

"...I may have left out that I'm also a vampire." I say. "I have been for 2000 years."

"How?" She asks.

"I confronted some of the Travelers and demanded they give me unmatchable strength and speed. When they refused, I killed one of them and told them they'd be next unless they did what I said."

"What happened after that?"

"While they gave me what I demanded, I felt something else. I killed the Travelers by draining them of their blood. That's when I realized I had become the true Original Vampire. Before the Travelers killed her, I forced Qetsiyah to make my necklace, which allows me to walk in the sun without burning." I say. "...That's when I found out she bound you to the Other Side."

"...For the first few years I was desiccated, I'd hoped we'd meet someday. Get to know my baby. Now, here you are." She says then slowly cups my cheek with her hand. "And I see what a beautiful young lady you've grown to be."

I lean into her hand. "I love you, Mommy." I say.

She slowly wraps her arms around me. "I love you too." She says as I hug back.

"...What happened with your dad?" She asks.

I sigh. "He's changed, Mom. He's become sadistic." I say and tell her about the things he's done since he escaped from his tomb.

She looks at me in horror.

I soon see Jeremy walk in with a sandwich on a plate.

She says she knows Jeremy then sees Bonnie.

"You can see people on the Other Side?" Jeremy asks.

"I'm the Anchor. I see everything." Mom says.

"As the Anchor, my mom somehow travels between the world of the living and the Other Side." I say. "Think of it like a door. My mom has a foot on both sides of said door." I explain.

Jeremy soon heads upstairs.

"...That girl from last night..." Mom starts.

"Elena." I say.

"...how does she look exactly like me?"

"...When you and Dad became immortal, it violated one of the most fundamental laws of nature. So, nature found a balance by creating perfect reflections of you and Dad to die in your places. They have tell well known titles: Shadow Selves and Doppelgangers." I explain.

"...So, Elena's my Doppelganger?"

I nod. "And she's not the first one. The first Doppelganger of your line was a woman named Tatia. The next I heard about was Katherine Pierce, or as she was known 500 years ago, Katerina Petrova." I say. "The next I'd heard about was Elena."

Damon and Elena soon walk to me.

"We need you to do something for us, Tatianna." Elena says.

* * *

I'm soon at the last place I want to be at as Tessa opens the door.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"I'm cashing in the favor I owe you." I say.

"I'm listening." She says.

"We have my mother. She's cured and my dad is coming to kill her." I say.

"What're you asking?" She asks.

"Elena and Damon approached me about coming to talk you into making someone else the Anchor." I reply. "And they already have a volunteer."

"That'd take an insane amount of energy." She says.

"But it wouldn't be impossible?" I ask.

"No, it wouldn't."

I nod. "Name your source."

After a couple seconds, she has a look of realization. "Doppelgangers." She says.

"Huh?" I ask.

"They're powerful and naturally recurring." She says.

I sigh. "Done."

* * *

We soon are at the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Where is your mother?" She asks.

"Follow me. Oh, and if you try anything to hurt her, I will hurt you." I threaten.

"Not kill? Losing your touch?" She asks.

"If I weren't busting my ass to help Elena get her best friend back, I would kill you." I say then lead her to my mom.

Elena opens the door and Tessa takes a step, but I grab her wrist. "Daughters first." I say then walk to my mom. "Mom?" I say and she looks at me. "There's a bit of a surprise." I tell her then step aside to reveal Tessa and my mom is shocked to see her.

Tessa walks in then shuts the door. "The face that launched a thousand Doppelgangers." She says. "I was told you're not enjoying your immortal life."

My mom looks away, but Tessa forces mom to look at her. "Nothing to say after 2000 years?" Tessa snarls. "Not even an apology?"

"I'm sorry." Mom says.

"For the love of God, Tessa. Do your job!" I snap.

She turns a glare to me. "Forgive me if I wanna enjoy your ungrateful mother's misery!" She says.

"You gave her that misery!" I remind her.

"Because she was with Silas!"

"Boo-fucking-hoo!" I shout them try to mock her voice. "My boyfriend lied to me and used me! However will I cope?"

"Mock me again, and I'll...!" She starts.

"You'll what?! Huh!?" I ask, my voice rising. "I cannot die, Tessa!"

"Stop it, please!" Mom says. "I learned my lesson, Qetsiyah."

"Good." Tessa says. "And as much as I want to, I'm not going to kill you. Since you've suffered enough, once I pay off the favor I owe Tatianna, you'll be freed from me and able to spend however much time you have with your daughter."

"Since she was a true immortal like me, she wouldn't be effected by time catching up to her, right?" I ask.

"That's possible." Tessa says.

"So, once you finish with me, I could get to know my precious girl?" Mom asks.

Tessa nods. "Once I make someone else the Anchor, you can spend the rest of your life being there for Tatianna." She says then turns to me. "I'm a bit surprised at you not taking your dad's side in all of this."

"I wanted to have a brief moment with both my parents beside me. You really think I'd side with my psycho father over my tormented mother?" I ask.

"You're unpredictable and ferocious." She says.

"Grab my mom like that again and I'll show you ferocity." I say.

She then leaves while I look to my mom. "What changed your mind about wanting to die?" I ask curiously since she said earlier that she wanted to.

She looks at me. "You did. I wanna get to know the strong woman you've become." She says.

I smile then she slowly stands and gently kisses my cheek. I soon walk upstairs with my mom and Elena and we see Katherine.

"Nadia tells me you talked to her yesterday." She says to me.

I nod. "After the night I had with the clingy bitch over there..." I start, nodding at Tessa. "...I needed someone to talk to and she called at the time I had that thought."

She nods.

* * *

The five of us are soon around an octagon table and Tessa sets a grimoire on the table.

"What's this?" Mom asks.

"Bonnie's grimoire." Elena replies.

"A spell book." Katherine translates.

"Witches often use grimoires to document their work." I add.

"And since Bonnie's not here, it's a talisman." Tessa says then my mom, Katherine, and Elena have their blood placed on the grimoire, but Elena does it with little trouble.

"Showoff." Katherine teases.

"Takes one to know one." I say to her.

Tessa begins working on the spell but the candles soon go out.

"Shit." I say.

"Done already?" Katherine asks.

"No." Tessa says as a wind blows through and the lights start going out.

"What's going on?!" Elena asks.

"My dad!" I reply.

Damon soon comes in when the power's our completely.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Silas." Elena says.

"Well, he owes me a fuse box."

"I'll stall my dad. Mom, stay here. It's you he wants." I say then go looking for him before they can stop me. I soon find him. "Quite the show, Daddy."

"Thanks." He says. "Where's your mother?"

"Safe." I say. "I'm not saying anything more, though."

"Tatianna, I thought you wanted all three of us together as a family." He says.

"All I wanted was even a brief moment of the three of us together to make my life complete and I had that moment."

"So, you're gonna turn on me? Just like that?" He asks.

"You've murdered for sport, Dad." I remind him.

"You hunt humans." He points out.

"But I never turned it into a game."

He sighs. "I'll ask one more time. Where's your mother?" He asks.

"I'm not telling you." I say.

He frowns. "Don't make me the version of a dad who disciplines his child."

I smirk. "You won't break me. A lot of men and women over the last 2000 years have tried and failed." I say.

He uses his magic to throw a fire poker at me, but I catch it.

"Oh, please." I say. "You do know I'm indestructible, right?"

"Where. Is she?" He asks.

"I have to be honest, Dad. I've been stalling you." I reveal. "You see, I worked out a little plan with Stefan. I knew you'd come and in the event of such, Stefan was to get Mom to safety while the others hunt you down like an animal."

He frowns.

"Mom's at the property line with Stefan. You have nine minutes." I say then speed off to Stefan and Mom to see her tied to a tree and gagged. I look at Stefan with a glare. "First, Damon pulls this stunt, now you?" I ask then hide with him. Dad soon arrives and works to free her.

He tries to stab her so I speed to him and knock him back.

Dad gets up and looks at Mom angrily. "You said you couldn't live anymore!"

"Not with you." She says. "I do still love you...but I'm staying alive for our daughter."

Stefan speeds in and pins Dad to a tree, only for Dad to cause him an aneurysm then he looks at me and Mom. "Don't you two want us to be together as a family?!"

"You're a sadistic murdering son of a bitch, Dad!" I say.

"And you're not?!" He asks. "How many innocent lives have you taken?!"

"I never intended to kill anyone! Those that became vampires by my blood were on accident!"

"They still died!"

I frown.

"Silas, Tatianna told me about all the pain and death you've caused since you started walking the earth again." Mom says. "How could you manipulate and take so many lives?"

He rolls his eyes. "Of the three of us, Tatianna and I have blood on our hands! But everything I did was to find you!" He says.

"I wasn't sure what to think at first, but Tatianna was right. You've changed."

He gets mad, but I pick up a knife, throw it at him and it embeds into his chest and he slides down a tree. Mom soon feels pain as he passes through her to the Other Side. Mom and I walk to his body.

"Tessa should be finishing up the spell soon, then you'll be free from her." I say.

She nods. "Then I'll stay by your side, Tatianna." She says with a smile.

I look up at her. "You promise?" I ask.

She looks at me. "I promise, Tatianna." She says then she and I hug.

* * *

We soon head back to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Bonnie in pain.

"Bonnie!" I say and speed to her. "You okay?"

"Tessa's...dead." She groans.

"...And you're the Anchor now." Mom says.

Mom and I look at each other.

* * *

**That's chapter ten. I will have many more mother-daughter moments between Tatianna and Amara as the story unfolds.**

**Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
